Decisions Of The Heart
by Aya-Ceres001
Summary: Yami shares Yugi's body, both are in love with Anzu. Anzu is only inlove with Yami, but when Yami ends their relationship exactly what lengths will Anzu go to get him back!
1. Default Chapter

Decisions of The Heart  
  
A/n: Hi! I am a new author to this website! (Not like that's not completely obvious!) I hope you like it. Please read and review. This is my first fan fic. Oh also suggestions for more stories are welcomed as well as criticism.  
  
Disclosure: I do not own any of this! IT IS A FAN FICTION!  
  
(---) Mean a pause.  
  
)()()()()()()(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)()()()()()()  
  
Decisions Of The Heart  
  
It happened so suddenly, Anzu and Yami's love. No one could have foreseen such a  
  
strange relationship. Anzu and Yami are sitting on the beach watching the sun set and the  
  
stars slowly appear in the beautiful night sky.  
  
"It's not fair Yami."  
  
"I know Anzu. This has to be our last date. I can't use Yugi like this. It's over. It has to  
  
be. My life was over when I was entrapped in the necklace. Okay Yugi I'm ready to  
  
switch."  
  
"WAIT!" Anzu screamed. Yami looked at Anzu questioningly. Anzu's eyes started to  
  
fill with tears. She lunged at Yami and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him  
  
passionately. Yami's arms laid tensely at his side trying to fight the urge to hold her, but  
  
her strawberry flavored lips pressing against his weakened his will and he grabbed her  
  
around the waist and embraced her. When they broke apart a short Yugi was standing  
  
where her love once stood. Yugi blushed feeling out of place.  
  
"Sorry." Yugi looked uneasy.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi. Welcome back."  
  
Yugi does love Anzu and everyone knows it, but he knew she didn't feel the same. He  
  
wanted so much for Anzu to be happy and Yami could never completely be there for her.  
  
However, love makes people do strange things, selfish things, and Anzu was about to  
  
make a mistake that could change everything.  
  
Anzu approached a castle nervously at first and then continued to the door with a more  
  
determined look.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
The door to the castle opened moments later.  
  
"I have a proposition for you!"  
  
Pegasus smiled slyly, "Well shall we adjourn to my office?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()  
  
A/N: Oh no! A short chapter one! What the heck does Anzu think she's doing going to Pegasus!! What does she plan to accomplish? And hey! What about Marik is he going to make a surprise appearance? Keep reading to find out.  
  
Moment of Honesty: The reason why this chapter is so short is I wrote this on my break so I'm going to try and continue this later. Please review. 


	2. Decisions Of The Heart Ch2

A/N: Okay my promise to you all is that this will actually be at least a full-length chapter.  
  
Sorry again for the short chapter one.  
  
Note to CrissyKitty: The answer to your question is yes. Sorry the only logical reason for  
  
Anzu to do such a stupid thing is love.  
  
Note to my current reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews. I enjoyed reading  
  
them and I hope you like this chapter as much as the first. ^_^  
  
Disclosure: I do not own this it is a fan fic!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Decisions of The Heart Continued---  
  
Anzu walked up the palace stairs following Pegasus. With each step she could hear her  
  
heart pounding. After walking down a long hall Pegasus stopped and faced the left wall  
  
at first there was no door, but then Pegasus' eye started to glow revealing a door.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Anzu thought nervously to herself. "Yami, what should I do?"  
  
"This way dear." Pegasus welcomed Anzu in the room as if he were a host at some fancy  
  
restaurant. Anzu didn't move. "Did you change your mind?"  
  
Pegasus's look was piercing. She may be having second thoughts certainly, but her heart  
  
demanded her to not give up so easily on Yami.  
  
"No, of course not." Anzu composed herself to look more dignified and stepped in the  
  
door, which promptly shut and then disappeared. "What's the meaning of this?!" Anzu's  
  
defenses were up. After all this is Pegasus we're talking about. Pegasus went to his desk  
  
and sat back looking at Anzu with amusement.  
  
"Privacy. I mean with Marik running around we can't be too careful."  
  
"Interesting, a psychopath afraid of a psychopath." Anzu sat across from Pegasus her  
  
arms folded and legs crossed.  
  
"Now, now is that anyway to talk to someone whom you're about to ask for a favor?"  
  
"Correction, a proposition, not a favor Pegasus. This will benefit us both."  
  
"How so? You're cutesy cards aren't worth anything!" Pegasus gave Anzu an evil grin.  
  
"Pretty tough talk for someone who had their Millennium Eye taken from them. What's  
  
with that new eye anyway?"  
  
"Foolish girl! I may have lost the Millennium Eye, but I have resources of my own and I  
  
will get it back. Now why have you come? My patience is wearing thin."  
  
"We both know the Millennium Puzzle is more powerful than your Millennium Eye ever  
  
was. There's a person, or more like an essence of a person I'm not really sure how it  
  
works exactly, but I want to free him."  
  
"And what do I get out of this? Without the essence in the puzzle it's useless."  
  
Anzu was silent. "The items are worthless without the essence. What about Yugi? I  
  
shouldn't have come." Anzu was trapped in her thoughts.  
  
"I love you Anzu." Yugi confessed to Anzu while sitting on a bench in a park  
  
"Yugi-I-"  
  
"No, Anzu. Don't." Yugi jumped got up from the bench and looked a little stressed. "I  
  
love you. We've been friends a long time. If Yami makes you happier than I do I'll leave.  
  
I'll let Yami take over for good. If that will make you happy, I will stay in the spirit  
  
room.  
  
"Yugi, no! You're my friend. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose Yami  
  
either. Can't you understand? I love him."  
  
"BUT HE CAN NEVER BE THERE FOR YOU HE'S TRAPPED INSIDE A PUZZLE!"  
  
Yugi looked at Anzu frustrated with his little fists clenched. "HE USES MY BODY! HE  
  
DOESN'T HAVE ONE OF HIS OWN! YOU LOVE HIM, BUT HOW CAN  
  
SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A BODY OF HIS OWN, OR A LIFE OF HIS  
  
OWN EVER LOVE YOU!" Yugi was suddenly slapped by Anzu and stumbled back in  
  
shock. He put his right hand on his cheek and looked up at Anzu whom was in tears.  
  
Anzu looked at Yugi with a look of hurt and disbelief. "That's cruel Yugi!  
  
HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM!" She turned and walked away from Yugi in a rage.  
  
She stopped and turned to yell one last thing to Yugi. "He may be trapped in the puzzle,  
  
but we love each other and I will find a way to free him no matter what the cost!" With  
  
that she left the park to go home.  
  
Suddenly, Anzu came out of her thoughts remembering where she was. "No matter  
  
what the cost." Anzu whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Pegasus looked at Anzu curiously.  
  
Anzu thought a moment. "I can't do this to Yugi. I have to talk to Yami." Anzu looked at  
  
Pegasus a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry to bother you I'll show myself out."  
  
Anzu got up and turned to where the door appeared last on the wall. "Um, can you make  
  
the door appear please?"  
  
Pegasus chuckled. "Sit down, I will help you. Though nothing comes without a price and  
  
this will be a onetime offer. If you leave here you may never come back and say you've  
  
changed your mind."  
  
Anzu looked at Pegasus stunned for a moment. She nodded and sat back down at his  
  
desk. He pushed his chair back and opened a draw on his left hand side and pulled out a  
  
remote and his old deck. Anzu knew that Pegasus hasn't left his castle since he lost his  
  
eye, but over such a short time his deck was covered in dust. Losing his wife, and his  
  
Millennium Eye almost made Anzu pity Pegasus. After all she was about to lose Yami,  
  
but she couldn't think about that now.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle is not a joke and you're deck is. I will lend you my deck, but  
  
that isn't enough. I have a machine that I can put you in that will teach you all I know  
  
about dueling for you understand so little."  
  
"I understand dueling just fine and I'm not sure I trust you to put me in a machine." Anzu  
  
hissed.  
  
"You came to me." Pegasus pushed a button and two doors appeared one behind Pegasus  
  
and one behind Anzu. "The door behind you is the way out. I will go in this door behind  
  
me and if you're not down there within 10miutes I shall assume you have left." Pegasus  
  
opened the door behind him and started walking down the large staircase.  
  
Anzu looked at the door behind her and at the still open door that Pegasus had used.  
  
Without a second thought she jumped from her chair and started running after Pegasus.  
  
While running she thought of Yami. "Our relationship is over it has to be." She heard  
  
Yami's words echoing in her head and it felt like knives were continuously stabbing her  
  
heart.  
  
"Yami, I'll get you back. Your life isn't over. I can't let our relationship end, not without  
  
giving it a chance. I have to see if we belong together and if we do then all this will be  
  
worth it."  
  
After running down what seemed like an endless staircase she stepped down the last step  
  
and bent over grabbing her knees trying to catch her breath. When she looked up  
  
Pegasus' hand was outstretched and holding a glass of water. She took the glass and  
  
drank it all down within two large gulps.  
  
"Ahhh, thanks." Anzu smiled gratefully.  
  
Pegasus waved his hand, "It was nothing dear. Now lay down here."  
  
What Anzu saw put her into shock. Machines everywhere and all the wires seemed to  
  
meet on the ceiling and one long wire hung above the steel hospital table with a metal hat  
  
that would cover Anzu's head completely.  
  
"Please, no need to be afraid. It may be cold at first, but it shall pass."  
  
Anzu sat down on the table while Pegasus placed the helmet on her head. When the  
  
helmet was secured she instantly laid down. Suddenly, a rush of images passed through  
  
Anzu's head. At first it was the rules, then strategies, monsters, magic cards, trap cards,  
  
past duels with detailed information of mistakes that were made and what they should  
  
have done.  
  
Pegasus sat at the controls and smiled slyly as a man standing in the shadows spoke,  
  
"What did I tell you? She's as good as ours. The foolish girl forgot to ask the price for all  
  
this so called, "help" of yours. Now if you try to betray me again---No, if I see anything  
  
that I haven't already been informed of happens I will personally go to Marik and let him  
  
know your plans."  
  
"No, that won't happen. Just remember your end of the bargain. I get the eye and the  
  
puzzle and you get the girl." The figure turned and left. "Now, Anzu lets make you "The  
  
Queen of Cards" and my servant."  
  
Anzu's mind started to show pictures of her friends and Yami. At first they were pleasant  
  
then something happened, her friends hissed mean comments and sneered at her as if she  
  
was something disgusting. As time past her friends started kicking, and punching her.  
  
Things kept on going from bad to worse.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anzu  
  
screamed and kicked wildly on the table.  
  
"That's right. They despise you. You're nothing to them." Pegasus continued his work  
  
his computer chuckling to himself.  
  
In Anzu's mind she was cornered, bleeding, shaking and crying. Surrounded by her  
  
trusted friends who are beating her verbally and physically relentlessly. Suddenly, a man  
  
came and shielded her from her evil friends. He saved her, comforted her and made her  
  
laugh.  
  
"You? Thank you." Anzu fainted in the man's arms. When she was completely  
  
unconscious everything became dark all you can see is her lifeless figure, all alone, and  
  
falling endlessly as if she were being sucked down a black vortex.  
  
Pegasus looked at his watch. "10:30p.m. When will she be finished?!" Pegasus took a  
  
bite of his dinner, which a servant had brought down while he awaited Anzu's training to  
  
be completed.  
  
No sooner were the words out of his mouth the computer female voice announced,  
  
"Programming Complete! Programming Complete!"  
  
"Finally!" Pegasus stood triumphantly and walked to free Anzu from her helmet.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Well, hmm, this is interesting. What does this teach us everyone?  
  
Reader: That Anzu's a moron.  
  
Author: Exactly. ^_^;; What? You didn't actually think I would defend such a stupid  
  
move, did you?  
  
Reader: You wrote it!  
  
Author: Yeah, but love makes us all do stupid things. So, I guess this just shows how  
  
crazy Anzu is about Yami. Who was that guy who saved Anzu anyway? Well, keep  
  
reading and please review! 


	3. Decisions Of The Heart Ch 3

A/N: Well, after my long break from writing I'm back. I hope you guys haven't given up  
  
on me. It seems our little Anzu is messing with some dangerous stuff. Well, I've kept  
  
this story hanging for far too long. Lets get back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: THIS IS A FAN FIC! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Decisions Of The Heart Continued—  
  
Anzu awoke late at night in her bedroom. She looked at the clock and it was only  
  
5a.m.! She was having the strangest dream, though she couldn't remember what it was  
  
about. She looked at the picture beside her clock. It was a picture of Yami and her  
  
sharing a banana split. Anzu and Yami seemed to have gotten it everywhere, except in  
  
their mouths. It seemed Yami and Anzu both wanted the Mint Chocolate Chip! Yami  
  
being the logical guy he is decided to throw it at her instead of share it with her. So in  
  
return Anzu decided she'd throw the Cookie dough scoop at him. The last scoop they  
  
actually shared. It was the Chocolate chip ice cream. Anzu remembered that day so  
  
clearly that she couldn't help, but smile.  
  


Yugi was standing outside the mall with the gang when Anzu walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Anzu waved and smiled.  
  
"Hey!! How are you?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Everyone looked at Anzu confused. After all it was only two days ago that Yami  
  
ended their relationship. They all looked at each other then back at Anzu suspiciously.  
  
Anzu and the gang started to walk talking and chatting happily, Yugi giving Anzu an  
  
occasional worried glance.

"Hey Anzu what do you think about you and me going and freshening up a bit? After all  
  
we are going to be battling later tonight. Minus well look good while kicking butt."

Joey grabbed Mai's arm and pulled her near him and whispered fast and urgently.  
  
"What are you doing Mai?"   
  
"Well, she doesn't seem to be talking about her and Yami and she's acting way too okay  
  
with this. You and Honda talk with Yugi and I'll work on Anzu. At the very least they  
  
should talk about it. I mean Anzu did slap Yugi after he confessed his love for her!" 

Joey nodded.

"Come-on Anzu." Mai grabbed Anzu's arm and pulled her away.  
  
Joey looked at Honda and nodded furiously towards Yugi who seemed to be  
  
sitting on the bench by the mall flowerbed deep in thought. Honda understanding walked  
  
with Joey over to Yugi.

"Hey Yug! Whatcha doin' sittin here looking so down?" Joey asked putting his  
  
arm around his shoulders and giving Yugi a little shake.

"Seems strange doesn't it? She acts—it doesn't matter."  
  


"Yugi, you know how Anzu feels about you man. She was the one who got us all  
  
together and blocked Pegasus' millennium eye from seeing your cards. She loves you—"  
  
Yugi cut off Honda before he could finish his sentence.

"DON'T SAY SHE LOVES ME!! SHE DOESN'T SHE LOVES YAMI! SHE AT  
  
LEAST MADE THAT MUCH CLEAR!!!" Yugi yelled angrily causing people to stop  
  
and stare.  
  
Honda and Joey looking at Yugi in disbelief, and were stunned for a bit. Honda looked 

as though he lost his will to finish his sentence.

Joey's eyes softened and whispered gently to Yugi. "Yug—Honda was going to say she  
  
loves you as a friend. I know you love Anzu, but she is hurting right now. If you love  
  
her—give her time."

In the ladies room Anzu was watching Mai fix her hair and make-up. "So Anzu  
  
what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, why?" Anzu looked at her innocently.  
  
"Oh don't pull that with me. I am after all very knowledgeable when it comes to love."  
  
Mai turned to Anzu and walked to her with cat-like movements.  
  
"Look Mai I don't really feel like talking about Yami—"  
  
"I'm talking about Yugi Anzu, not Yami." Anzu seemed to have gotten a shiver  
  
down her spine for she shivered a moment. "He loves you and is concerned about you.  
  
Don't you think you're being a bit hard on him."  
  
"HE SAID YAMI—"  
  
Mai held up her hand to stop Anzu. "I know what was said, but Yugi's intention was to  
  
protect you. You hurt him—Physically and mentally. Do you know what that slap has  
  
done to him? He's so hurt, but he won't talk about it with anyone. It's eating him up  
  
inside. Can't you see it from his point of view?" 

Anzu stood there with her head bowed and nodded silently.

"Good. Now you go out there and talk it out with him—Why not ditch us and go  
  
somewhere where you can talk. Think about." Mai winked and left Anzu standing there.  
  
Anzu reached in her pocked and pulled out a phone. 

Meanwhile, Mai walked with a jump in her step happily towards Joey, Honda, and Yugi. 

Joey went to cut off Mai. "Yo, Mai how'd it go?"  
  
"With words of wisdom from me. How do you think it went?" Mai smiled pleased with  
  
herself.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't have that much luck with Yugi either." Joey said obviously oblivious  
  
that Mai had meant that she did well with Anzu.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!! JOEY I DID QUITE WELL WITH ANZU YOU MORON!!"  
  
Mai yelled angrily.  
  
"Alright! Geeze I didn't know."

Anzu came out and walked straight up to the gang. Yugi pretended to be looking at Joey  
  
as if they were just interrupted from their conversation and turned and looked unwillingly  
  
at Anzu.  
  
Anzu cleared her throat. "Um, guys I'm really tired. Would you mind if we call  
  
it a day. I want to get some sleep in before the duel.  
  
There were murmmers of "Alrights," and "I guess."  
  
"Hey Yugi," Anzu said sweetly "would you mind walking me home?"

The gang glanced at Anzu and beamed at her happily and turned to Yugi anxiously  
  
awaiting the answer. No answer came quickly and the gang was starting to stir nervously  
  
and when Yugi opened his mouth to answer as if they all thought about it at once Honda,  
  
Joey, and Mai, pulled Yugi up and pushed him towards Anzu answering loudly, "HE'D  
  
LOVE TO!"  
  
Anzu and Yugi began walking away and looked back at his other friends with a look that  
  
could kill. Joey, Honda, and Mai sat on the bench relieved. "Whew that was a close one."  
  
Joey huffed while wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
Anzu and Yugi were silently walking together at first, but then after a few miles Yugi  
  
decided to break the silence after a nudge from Yami.

"So, um, how are you?" Yugi gave a side-glance at Anzu.  
  
"I'm alright. Yugi look I'm really sorry about hitting you. I was just so mad. We've been 

through so much together."  
  
"I know you didn't mean it." Yugi said letting out a breath of aggregation.  
  
"But you see, I met you and you are an awesome friend, but suddenly you start acting  
  
differently and I fall in love with you—"Yugi looked at Anzu in shock. "But it turns out  
  
it wasn't you it was Yami."  
  
Yugi mumbled and turned away. He knew he was being stupid for thinking for a moment 

that she was about to say she loved him. "Why would she? She wants you, Yami." He thought 

bitterly to himself and Yami.  
  
"Are you talking to Yami now?" Anzu asked curiously.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?!" Yugi snapped.  
  
"No, I was just curious. I want to talk to you right now, not Yami. If I said I want to talk  
  
to just you is there a way to keep Yami out of the conversation?" She asked gently  
  
stopping and turning to look down at Yugi.  
  
"Why?" Yugi looked up at Anzu looking like a lost little boy begging someone to show  
  
him the way home.  
  
"Please Yugi." Anzu dropped to her knees and started crying. "PLEASE!"

They were a couple of houses down from where Anzu lived now. Yugi stepped back  
  
stunned by Anzu's sudden breakdown. He couldn't stand to see her cry. Though she only  
  
cried a few times each time was a dagger to his heart.

"Yami, I too wish to talk to her alone. Would you mind?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami did indeed mind. He knew of Yugi's feelings towards Anzu, but then he too knew  
  
Anzu's feelings toward him and Yugi. Anzu was feeling desperate to get Yami back and  
  
Yami knows it.

"She's crying—because of me my love is crying. How I long to hold her, but how can I?  
  
How can I hold her? I told her it's over. Anzu needs to talk to Yugi about me and about  
  
seeing me again. " Yami thought to himself. "Yugi, it's okay, I guess. Tell her, when she  
  
asks to see me again. That I love her, but I may never see her again, it wouldn't be right.  
  
Tell her that she must move on."

"IF SHE ASKS THAT I WILL!" Yugi thought bitterly. However, he thought he might  
  
strangle Anzu if she dares ask him such a thing now. Anzu continued crying at Yugi's  
  
knees. He put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Okay Anzu lets go in your house we  
  
can talk there."  
  
Yugi helped Anzu up and the quickly walked in her empty house into the  
  
kitchen. Anzu's mother never seems to be home anymore. Mostly because of her boss  
  
who she claims is just, "a friend." Yugi took off his millennium puzzle and placed it on the kitchen 

counter.

"Yugi." Anzu walked up to him slowly. "I'm so sorry. You see I've been doing a lot of  
  
thinking lately and I want to know—"  
  
"YOU CAN'T SEE HIM AGAIN!!" Yugi's face was bright red!! "HOW COULD YOU  
  
ASK ME THAT?!"  
  
"No, I was wondering if you still love me?" Anzu asked gently.  
  
Yugi looked taken aback. Does he still love her? Is that what she asked? He  
  
thought he better ask her back incase he got it wrong. "Do—do I—still love you?!" His  
  
voice cracked.  
  
Anzu nodded as tears began to flow again. She sniffed, "I know now you and Yami are  
  
different, but it's you who knows how to control Yami. You are the King of games.  
  
You're the one I love. You know when you need help and you know when to  
  
stop. I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. After I hit you that night, after I  
  
calmed down, I realized that it was you who was always there for me. Who always made  
  
sure I was happy. You let Yami use your body to make me happy I see now it has always  
  
been you. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Her words went straight to his heart. Tears of joy filled Yugi's eyes and he ran to  
  
her. She fell to her knees to meet him and they embraced Yugi's standing and Anzu's on  
  
her knees allowing Yugi to look a head taller than her.  
  
She looked up into Yugi's eyes lovingly and whispered, "Yugi, I love—" 

Yugi's head bent down and he kissed her with such passion it felt like his blood was 

boiling. Watching Yami kiss the woman he loved was heart wrenching, but now, now she loved  
  
him. His little arms held her as tight as they could. Anzu leaned back pulling Yugi on top  
  
of her. He ached for her. He kissed her lips that tasted of the sweetest strawberries, he bit  
  
her neck playfully while his stubby little fingers found their way under her skirt. She moaned.

Yugi felt like he was in a dream, no a fantasy! He took off his shirt and she stroke his back with

her fingernails beckoning him back to her. He took off her T-shirt to show her lacy black bra.

He kissed her in the middle of her breasts and bit the part of the bra that was covering her right 

breast. Her back arched with pleasure. Then a lamp came crashing over Yugi's head knocking 

him out onto Anzu.

Anzu looked up, "About time! Do you have any idea how bored I was?!" Anzu  
  
pushed Yugi off her and grabbed her t-shirt and put it back on. She went to the table and  
  
threw the millennium puzzle at the man standing by the unconscious Yugi.  
  
Pegasus pulled Anzu to him. "Looked like you were having fun from where I  
  
stood."  
  
"Why would I mess with a boy when I could have a man like you!" She smiled up  
  
at Pegasus.  
  
He kissed her and once they broke from their kiss they looked down at Yugi and laughed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: I'm cruel I'm mean and I'm probably going to get yelled at for leaving it like this!  
  
Hee hee. I couldn't help it. Come-on tell me you didn't want to play cat and mouse with  
  
Yugi and Anzu.  
  
Reader: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!  
  
Author: I promise you. Anzu has a point to this. Keep reading I swear the next chapter  
  
will explain Anzu's behavior. I SWEAR!! I absolutely promise you you'll find out in the  
  
next chapter. PLEASE Trust my writing and read the next chapter when it's  
  
up you'll be happy you did!  
  
Reader: What about that hot scene you put in at the end?!  
  
Author: I don't know if I'm going to do another scene like that. I don't think I will. I just  
  
really wanted to mess with the whole love triangle with Yami, Yugi, and Anzu. 


End file.
